


Say, I love You.

by Miyaaaaah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyaaaaah/pseuds/Miyaaaaah
Summary: Darcy had always been alone until she met the one person who changed her life.
Kudos: 3





	Say, I love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I go into detail about how this story was created in the endnotes but for visual reading, I recommend listening to these songs while reading the last 2 paragraphs of this short story!!  
> As the world Caves in x Cancer - a cover by Clem Turner  
> The one that got away - by Katy Perry  
> Both of these songs are on sound cloud and youtube!!  
> Also again this was a short story so if it feels like things were rushed it was I'm sorry  
> Also, the pacing in this is terrible too sorry.

Growing up I really didn't have many friends. Every time I tried to talk to people, they would either run away from me or just straight-up avoid me, this cycle continued up into 7th grade of middle school, I was in Mrs. Johnson's class learning about something I can hardly pronounce when the door creaked open and that's when **she** walked in, **she** had long black hair tan brown skin and was wearing a black and white shirt with a pink skirt on. Everyone went silent as **she** began to introduce herself to the class, "Hello everyone my name is Phoebe, and it's nice to meet you all !" she said with a smile, after she was dismissed to her seat she began writing the warm-up. But, for some reason **she** felt different, there was something about her that just shined.

Lost in trance I didn't even realize that class was over and everyone was leaving until **she** tapped my shoulder and asked,

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you and all but, uh I wanted to ask if you could show me around the school, everyone I tried to ask either ignored me or didn't wanna be bothered with me and Mrs.Johnson told me to ask someone so-" 

"Yeah of course I can, I don't mind at all!" I smiled, and that's how I met the love of my life.

* * *

"You, know we've been friends for 4 years now." 

"Yeah and what about it," I said as we sat on the floor of Phoebe's room. 

"It's just, I would have never imagined us becoming friends that's all." after saying these words she threw a pillow at my face and began to laugh.

"Oh, you really wanna do that huh? well, it's on." I threw the pillow back at her and began a war. We then went back and forth until Phoebe started to breathe funny and I stopped.

"You good Phoebe?" 

"Y-Yeah." She said in a low out of breath tone.

"Just promise me that you won't ever leave me."

Why was she acting so weird I thought to myself, but more or less I brushed it off and reassured her

"Of course I would never leave you silly, Phoebe, you're the light of my world after all." 

"Yeah of course." and with that, the bright smile I came to know and love returned back to her face and we went back to our usual laid-back conversations for the rest of the night. 

* * *

"Phoebe, why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what; I just don't want to go this year I'd rather stay home please leave me alone Darcy I'm o-okay." she said as if it wasn't a big deal. 

"What do you mean, this literally is the last school dance of high school and you don't even have a dress **or a date** to go with." I said in disbelief. 

"What happened to the Phoebe who dragged me to every single school dance for the past 5 years huh, the Phoebe who made me go to every dress store in our town until she found the perfect dress the Ph-"

"T-That's enough, I just don't want to go this year please respect my wishes and leave.

She then teared up and slammed the door in my face.

"What just happened, why is she acting this way is... something wrong?" I thought to myself as I began to walk home suddenly I stopped in my path and thought to myself 

"What would Phoebe do if I was acting this way." She wouldn't leave me alone when I'm feeling sad she'd try her best and do everything in her power to help me, and with that thought in mind I came up with a plan to bring the dance to Phoebe.

* * *

_From Darcy to Phebsta_

[ Hey, Phoebe I know you're not feeling your best right now and I know you wanted me to go away but could you please look out the window its a surprise! :)]

read 2:00 am

"T-This better be important Darcy I was in the middle of being mad at y-"

Phoebe stopped as her eyes began to widen as she saw the at-home dance I made for her, I turned her old wooden gazebo into a place fit for Phoebe with fairy lights, a small carpet, and a bunch of her favorite snacks she loved to eat

"Darcy w-what is this, you didn't have to do all o-of thi-"

"Since you didn't want to go to the dance I brought the dance to you."

"That's so cheesy." she chuckled as she left her window and came outside and hugged me.

"T-Thank you Darcy this is exactly what I needed right now." 

"Of Course Phoebe." I managed to say flustered as ever.

She gave me a peck on the cheek the proceeded to rush over to the gazebo and went straight for the snacks.

* * *

"This, isnt real, this isnt happening Phoebe..... wh-what's going on." I said in disbelief 

"D-Darcy, so my mom finally told you." Phoebe said clutching my hand lying in the hospital bed.

"What do you mean "finally told me" what's going on, why are you here why do you look so sick what happened to your face you were just fine last week then I got a text from your mom to go to this address then I come and see this why are you how are you what's wrong-."

"Shh D-Darcy you're asking to m-many questions at o-once, to tell you the t-truth I have lung cancer, I had this for a while now and I'm *cough* so-sorry I'm just now telling you."

"What do you mean lung cancer what do you mean you had this for a while, Phoebe why, just why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared.... scared that you would leave me, I tried s-so very hard to push you away but you just kept coming back to me." She then tried her best and hardest to make out a smile but she just ended up with a weird deformed pout.

"Phoebe I... just-" Even though I didn't want to ask her I did, I asked the question any loved one to someone who is sick didn't wanna know the answer to. 

"Phoebe... how much time do you have.... left." I manage to say trying my best not to cry, I needed to be strong for Phoebe.

"5-5 Months." She managed to mutter before she started to breakdown and cry, and with that, I couldn't hold it in anymore and we began to cry together.

After 9 hours of nonstop crying, the doctors came in and told me visiting hours were over and I had to go home, but even after 6 times I still couldn't move my body was glued to the floor of the hospital bed clutching Phoebes hand I just couldn't let her go. 

"D-Darcy g-go home a-and get some r-rest please, I'll be okay f-for the t-time being." Phoebe let go of my hand reassured me once more and I got up and went home. 

After Phoebe told me of her illnesses I came and visited her every day, I came so frequently that even the front desk lady knew my name. 3 months had past and Phoebe still hadn't gotten any better she had to use her breathing tubes every day now which caused her to have trouble speaking and she got tired a lot faster than usual, the bright cheerful smile she always flashed slowly but surely disappeared and Phoebe was now unrecognizable.

Her mom used to stop by once a week until one day Phoebe managed to mutter out the words that she wasn't coming anymore, she managed to put on a forceful smile and she said to me "She didn't wanna see her only daughter die." Phoebe then proceeded to drop the fake smile and just started to cry, I held her hand and cried with her for the rest of the day. 3 weeks had passed after Phoebe's mom stopped coming and instead of Phoebe being the one who usually started and held out the conversation I was now in charge of that role.

"Phoebe, I brought something for you today."

"W-what is it." She managed to say.

"It's okay Phoebe you don't have to try to push it out, I got you a ring to celebrate us being friends for 6 years." I smiled at her slipping the ring onto her finger.

Phoebe just gave a meaningful nod substituting for a smile.

"I-I love it, th-thank y-you."

"Of course Phoebe." I smiled at her and let her get some rest

* * *

"Phoebe."

"Phoebeeeee, wake up we still have an hour left of this movie." Phoebe then shot up, like she wasn't just sleeping 5 seconds ago, and gave me the look, "I was just resting my eyes." I began to laugh as I blurted out something I'd knew was gonna be painful to hear,

"The doctor told me....that you're still not getting better." 

Since speaking took too much of her air she now decided to communicate with her face, and the look she had right now was the look of, "I know please don't remind me." So I decided to change the topic instead. After a couple of one-sided jokes to lighten up the air, I decided to finally just shut up and watch the movie. In the scene, we were watching the character died with a smile. 

"Can you believe that Phoebe even though he was about to die and he knew his time was coming he still decided to..smile." 

Phoebe looked at me for a second and then pointed to her phone, I quickly picked it up and handed it to her, and she began to slowly but surely type, and after a few minutes she handed it back to me and it read:

 **"When I die, I hope that I'll get to smile too even if it's one last time."**

"Phoebe stop talking crazy even though you're not getting better you still have plenty of ti-." but when I looked to Phoebe to say those words, she was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight Phoebe." I smiled gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

"Finally today's the day I get to visit Phoebe." After starting a part-time job it became harder with the usual seeing her every day so I had to change from seeing her every day to every Monday, Wednesday, and the Weekends. 

Anticipated to see her after a long 2 days I hurried on the bus to the hospital and ran straight to her room, passing Mrs.Thomas the front desk lady, even though it looked like she had something to say, and up the elevator to Phoebe's room. When I opened the door I was greeted by a room full of doctors with looks on their faces

"What's... going..... on." 

"I'm sorry kid but she's not looking so good, she started coughing real real bad, and even though we're trying our best to give her breathing machines she keeps pushing us away so we have no idea what to do please can you help her, I don't care what you have to do just get the girl to take the machine."

I reassured the doctors asked them to go out of the room so I can talk to her alone, when I walked over to Phoebe I saw a pale corpse she looked like she was on the verge of death. But this isn't right Phoebe still has time left, it's not her time yet so why... does she look dead?

"P-Phoebe w-what's wrong why are you refusing to get the machine, you need that to help you breathe want me to get the doctors in here I'm sure they'll help ill be right back." I said but Phoebe grabbed my sleeve and lightly pulled me back down. She pulled my ear to her face and whispered the words.

"It hurts."

"Phoebe what hurts what's wrong please let me get the doctors you don't look good." She then pulled me back to her face again, 

"Darcy, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, it hurts so very much, I tried so hard to hide my fear my pain but I... I guess I'm just not strong enough anymore."

"Phoebe, please don't leave me... you're the light of my world remember what am I supposed to do without you, Phoebe I think I-" Phoebe then grabbed my hand and muttered the words I never got to say.

"I love you." She smiled, let go of my hand, and passed away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all who decided to read this story, this story is really a test at this topic to see how people would respond, basically its the pre-story for a project I'm working on, if it's bad I'm sorry I tried my best but I would love to see everyone's criticisms and responses in the comments!! This is just a test to see but yeah I hope you at least liked and enjoyed my story :)!!  
> Also, I apologize if the way I betrayed her cancer wrong I am by no means a doctor but I tried my best again I'm sorry.


End file.
